The toilet tanks in homes and apartments more than 5 years old hold 5 gallons of water and use essentially all of this volume with each flush. With the recognition in recent years that water is a valuable resource and in short supply in many areas of the country, modern toilet tanks have been designed to accomplish toilet bowl evacuation with as little as 11/2 to 21/2 gallons per flush.
This invention provides a retrofit device for older toilet tanks; it is economical, simply installed and permits either a restricted volume flush or full volume flush. Unlike many previous devices designed to restrict water flow from toilet tanks, the retrofit device of this invention is useable with toilet tanks having either a flapper valve or a ball valve closure on the outlet port to the toilet.